


Super Blood Wolf Moon

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: College AU, M/M, subtle werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong is a hapless Physics major focusing on astronomy, most likely just for the aesthetics, and Youngbae is a rich boy majoring in business simply because he needed to do something, and maybe he's also a werewolf or something, but Jiyong doesn't know that.





	1. Begin

_On the second night of the full moon, he found him._

“It’s the, like, Super Blood Wolf Moon, or something.” Jiyong says with outstretched hands pointing up to the sky, a little drunk despite this literally being something he has waited _months_ to see. Luckily for his research, he had all of his telescopes and equipment set up already; unluckily for his research, he was probably going to be too drunk to take good photos _now._

His friends, a rowdy mix of fashion design, literature, and business majors, all laugh brightly at his pronouncement. He was the only one of them that was in a real science, though he wasn’t sure how he would use it after graduation. He was very passionate about astronomy and physics, but he definitely didn’t have the same temperament as the other physics majors he came into contact with daily.

“Why is it called that?” Chaerin asks, arm around Dara’s tiny shoulders, supporting herself there as her tipsiness and the pair of stilettos she’d insisted on wearing were likely working against each other on the gravel walkway.

Jiyong grins, swaying just a touch as he turns around to face the group, most of whom are not paying attention. “It’s, it’s big, see, and it will be this red-orange color.” He says, which does not explain the wolf part, but Chaerin seems mollified for the moment by it. It’s good because he can’t-

There’s a loud howl in the distance, a little closer than any type of wildlife should be to them, really, out here on campus, but far enough that none of them become worried.

“And there’s the wolf!” Jiyong says happily, like he had planned that, or like that actually was true. Dara, who had been about to open her mouth to ask about the wolf part, nods like it does answer her question.

Jiyong lives just off campus and while normally he would stay the night with one of his friends who lived closer, he can’t stop thinking about his research. Fairly drunk and stumbling along the wooded path that connects south campus to the edge of north campus and the road, Jiyong is more worried about his roommate running into his specially calibrated telescopes than anything else that he probably should be.

There’s a crashing sound, like something or someone running haphazardly through the woods to his left, and Jiyong quickens his pace, eyes going comically wide as his heartrate kicks up. It was scary and sudden and reminded him that he was outside, late at night, during a super full moon.

The crashing ceases just as suddenly as it started, and Jiyong fights the urge to look at the space just within the tree-line where the sound seemed to have been coming from. If he looked then it was real, his brain seemed to be telling him. Looking ahead and continuing to walk and not run meant that he was not afraid, everything was ok…

He stumbles over a rock and his breathing goes a little ragged as the fear surges to the surface. He hears a low sound, almost a growl, over the sound of his own breathing and the racing of his heart. He holds his breath a second, trying to hear, pausing in his steps before remembering himself and starting to move again.

“It’s nothing, just a bunch of… bunch of birds.” He says, a little forcefully. There’s a sound from the forest like something is walking close to the edge, and Jiyong forces himself not to think about it as he continues forward. “It’s just my, my imagination.” He says, a little more frantic sounding. The sound in the woods comes to an end, but Jiyong thinks that now he’s being watched.

The end of the wooded path comes into view shortly, and Jiyong hastens toward it, breathing out a ragged sigh of relief when he crosses the line of trees. He was even happier when he reached his apartment, because the feeling of being watched disappeared.

_On the third night, he watched._

Jiyong goes out sober tonight. There was a hill on this side of campus, the one closest to where he lived, that was just before the wooded area and afforded great views of the surrounding city as well as the sky. The sky, of course, was what Jiyong was here for. He was a little annoyed with himself all day for getting drunk the night before and missing the opportunity of photographing anything _personally_ , but then, well… He was an awful shot with a camera no matter how much he whined that it was just his _aesthetic._

His aesthetic wouldn’t do for a report worth most of his grade.

Once he’s at the top of the hill, breathing a little bit raggedly but handling it well (should exercise more, or something, maybe?), he sets up his more portable telescope and then looks up at the sky. He really loves this, the infinite feeling of it, how small he is in true comparison to the enormity of the universe. It’s humbling and strong, and it reminds him that everything works out as it should. The little voices in the back of his mind that tell him he isn’t doing enough, isn’t going down the right path, isn’t…. Those are silenced when he stares up into the inky black vastness of space.

Jiyong shakes himself and turns to his telescope to fiddle with some of the nobs, making sure it’s properly set up to see what he is looking for. The true full moon was the night before, but tonight it was still _technically_ full, and so while it wouldn’t have the brilliant orange hue to it, or the larger than life look to it it would still have plenty to show him.

He takes his time, checking the sky and then looking through the lens, focusing it, making sure everything is just right for him to take notes on. He feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up about 5 or so minutes in and it gives him pause, but it’s midnight on a Thursday, so there are probably plenty of people wandering around even if they don’t come up the hill.

He ignores the feeling for another few minutes, and eventually he’s so engrossed in what he is doing that the feeling disappears from his awareness entirely. He’s so engrossed that he doesn’t notice as an animal makes its way across the open expanse of grass before him, and then lies down facing him.

His phone chirps, and he pulls back a little bit to look down as he pulls it out of his pocket, missing the way the animal shifts and looks over at him. When Jiyong looks back up, the animal’s head has disappeared from view again, and Jiyong gets back to his work without any further delay.

_The day after the full moon cycle…_

Jiyong hates the Commons on Friday morning. He hates them most days, really, but it’s more because the wide open space has very little in the way of a soothing feel, and everyone that went for breakfast was either hyper-efficient or hung over. He finds something he wants to eat, picky fingers taking their time selecting something, and then heads out to pay. He’s blocked, though, on his way out to the row of cash registers by a broad set of shoulders covered in a zip-up hoodie that’s poorly concealing the tank top beneath it.

“Sorry…” Jiyong says, automatic, as he looks up to see who he had potentially gotten in the way of. There’s a bright smile and a horrifically attractive face (symmetrical, hard lines, gorgeous skin, great bones…). “Oh.” He breathes out, going a little dumb.

The man doesn’t seem deterred by this at all. “I’m Youngbae.” He says, warm and easy, hand coming out and Jiyong thinks he’s going to try and shake his hand but instead he’s taking Jiyong’s tray from him and Jiyong _lets_ him. “I’ve got this.” He adds with a warm, little wink and then he turns away to head for the registers and Jiyong stares after him for a moment before his brain catches up to him and he’s following after him.

“Ah, Youngbae? You don’t, why?” He asks, a little ineloquent, cheeks going red as Youngbae lays the charm on with the lady at the register. He can’t argue with him because that would be embarrassing, and then Youngbae is looking at him and beckoning for him to follow him.

“Come on, yeah?” he says, and Jiyong follows, head down a little to cover the blush as he goes past the registers. “I’m sitting here, saw you coming out, missed you going in or I’d have caught you earlier.” He’s saying, but Jiyong is so confused he barely recognizes he’s talking.

Youngbae sets Jiyong’s tray down next to another tray with far more food, and gestures for Jiyong to sit before sitting himself down. Jiyong is still confused but he sits easily enough.

He looks at his food a second, then up at Youngbae who is looking at him, not yet eating. “Ah, thank you, I mean, but you didn’t have to… I’m Jiyong by the way.” He stumbles through the words like he’s never spoken before, but Youngbae doesn’t seem deterred or worried or anything, which could be worrying in and of itself.

“No, I didn’t have to but… But I saw you the other day and wanted to meet you.” Youngbae says, and Jiyong feels flustered and strange. “And I lucked out this morning. This wasn’t too heavy-handed, was it? I’m not very good at subtle.” He confesses, and Jiyong doesn’t think anyone has ever been more attractive than Youngbae is right then and there.

He shakes his head, has to because… “I’m flattered, then.” He says, hears himself say, doesn’t remember being so confident a few moments ago. “confused, but flattered.” He corrects, which makes Youngbae laugh and that was a good sound, a good reaction.

Jiyong learns a lot about Youngbae, a business major who hates business but had chosen it as it was the best way to keep his parents quiet while he decided what he really wanted to do. He learns that Youngbae doesn’t need to work about two days later when Chaerin admits she’s met him before because he’s in a number of her classes and a pretty guy like that would of course be in circles Chaerin traveled in.

“He’s from a really well-off family, doesn’t talk about it much, though.” She had said over a mug of too sweet coffee. “He wanted to be a dancer, you know.” She adds, before grinning at Jiyong like a Cheshire cat. “You two are perfect for each other.”

Jiyong hates that sentiment; she’s never seen them together, how would she know? She wouldn’t, that’s how, she’s just being _cute_.

They are pretty great together though, and Youngbae is so…. He’s the most respectful person Jiyong has ever met, the strongest, the nicest, the… He adores him after a very short time and ok maybe Chaerin was right. He hopes she was right, because he’s never liked anyone quite so much, never felt so drawn to someone as he does to Youngbae…


	2. Two

‘Hyung, come to a party tonight.’ Jiyong sends while lying on his bed, head hanging over the edge. He’d realized in the shower that he hadn’t invited Youngbae, or more; hadn’t told Youngbae to come with him. He’d also realized that it was almost exactly a month since they had met.

‘What time?’ Youngbae sends back, and Jiyong hadn’t even managed to close out of the application so now it looks like Jiyong had been waiting and…

He pulls in a breath, ‘come over after you shower.’ He sends, like he knows Youngbae enough to know he’s going to do that.

It’s already past dinner, so while he waits for Youngbae to get there he goes to his telescope in the small living room/kitchen and focuses up at the night sky. The moon would be starting its full moon schedule the next night, he thinks as he twists a dial and focuses on one of the bright points of light beside the mostly full moon. He’s so focused he misses the buzz of his phone, but he does not miss the knock on the front door. He jumps and heads for the door, looking through the peephole and letting Youngbae in with a bright sound.

“Faster than I expected.” He says with a little bit of a grin, running a hand through his artfully messy hair. Youngbae still made him feel that uneasy warmth in the pit of his stomach; embarrassed, excited, hot.

Youngbae laughs, stepping in and slipping out of his shoes as Jiyong shuts the door. “It’s been almost an hour.” He says, amused and soft, almost like he’s worried.

Jiyong makes an embarrassed little sound and waves vaguely toward his telescope. “I was a little distracted.” He says with a shrug, and Youngbae laughs again, reaching out for him to pull him in for a hot little kiss that Jiyong thinks he will never get used to receiving, but…. “Oh, you’re hot.” He says once the little look of pure bliss had managed to fall off his face.

Youngbae snorts in soft amusement, almost rolling his eyes and clearly about to say something before he realizes what Jiyong _actually_ means. “Ah, yeah. Happens every so often.” Youngbae says, “can’t help what you are.” He says, and somewhere deep in Jiyong’s scientific mind he registers that that doesn’t make sense, but it’s very deep so he doesn’t think about it very thoroughly.

Jiyong hums, easy and sweet. “Well, I’m ready to go if you are.” He says, shaking it all off with a bright smile.

The party is loud and packed when they arrive, and Jiyong keeps one hand on Youngbae as they wind through to find where they can get drinks. It’s more obvious how hot Youngbae is when they start to dance, though, their first drinks finished and their 2nd round in their hands. Youngbae has a hand on Jiyong’s lower waist, the other arm around him but not quite touching due to his cup, while Jiyong has his cup hand raised above them, one hand on Youngbae’s shoulder as he dances close. The heat was radiating off of Youngbae, making Jiyong sweat but he was enjoying this too much to back off or go outside where it would be cooler. All this awareness does is make his mind jump around to random reasons without any connections.

For example, Youngbae could have a fever, he could be dying of gout or maybe… or maybe he was a werewolf. That would be insane enough, right? Maybe he’s a werewolf and just before the full moon he gets hot, hot because he would be changing soon and his body has to get ready for it.

It was stupid, and insane and actually the most logical possibility, so Jiyong stops thinking about it. Werewolves didn’t go to Universities, at least not to big ones like this as far as he was aware, they didn't need to because of their... packs or whatever. But, everyone had heard that werewolves were hot, built just like Youngbae, great at the type of athletics that Youngbae seemed to favor and…. And they ate like Youngbae did, didn’t they?

Jiyong shakes his head mid-dance, and Youngbae notices it, pulls him off the floor as Jiyong is reminding himself that he doesn’t know Youngbae well enough after only almost 4 weeks to decide if he is enough like what he’s heard about werewolves to be one.

“Hey, you ok?” Youngbae asks, close, voice low but worried. Jiyong notices something else about Youngbae just then; the way his muscles seem to be straining, the way he seems to be focusing very hard on only Jiyong and not their surroundings. “Do you want to head back?” He asks.

Jiyong blinks, and… Youngbae hadn’t really wanted to come out tonight, but he’d been a good sport about it. His mind scatters to the fact that they have only a couple hours until the moon is actually considered full, and maybe Youngbae really wants to leave so he can be ready instead of… “Yeah, please.” He says, instead of arguing to stay which he might have normally.

But he doesn’t want to push Youngbae just yet, and he isn’t drunk enough to do it anyway.

Youngbae leads Jiyong out, arm around his waist, and they head back to Jiyong’s. He tries not to think about it, about Youngbae leaving to change and not telling him, about… But then, the rich werewolf families were fairly well-known, so maybe Youngbae isn’t one, surely Chaerin would have mentioned it to him since she knew Youngbae already.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jiyong asks, Youngbae seeming ready to leave already.

Youngbae chuckles, “Yeah, I’ll try, I’ll call you when I’m up.” He says, leaning in for a kiss, sweet, lips hot too.

Youngbae leaves then, and Jiyong locks the door behind him, standing there for a second. He’ll have to look it up, he thinks, still warm from Youngbae’s kiss. He can figure out if Youngbae was really a werewolf, and then he’ll just have to decide why Youngbae hadn’t brought it up.


	3. Three

_Heat_

Jiyong spends a good 4 hours online looking up werewolves. He knew a lot already, he realizes; his hazy brain at the party hadn’t been thinking properly, that’s all. The main thing, though, was now he _knew_.

There were 5 main werewolf families in the country, which meant very little, he had come to realize. The families were more… clan-like than anything, so just because there wasn’t a family called ‘Dong’ like Youngbae, didn’t mean that he wasn’t part of one of the _families_. It was an hour after that revelation (an hour of endless clicking through webpages and reading about cycles and changing and…) that he had found, in another tab, a listing of the prominent families _within_ the main families. This is where he found Youngbae’s parents, brother, and… Youngbae. They were a successful family in the business world, it seemed, and had strong ties throughout the country, and the world as well.

“Well, I’d want to do literally anything else as well.” Jiyong murmured to himself as he looked over the list again. He’s a little annoyed that Youngbae hadn’t said anything, though, so he kept looking.

Werewolves excelled at anything physical, it would seem, sports being a big one, manual labor being another. The majority of the… _families_ owned sprawling acreage that included camping grounds and wildlife centers. All of them had at least one construction agency to their name. Youngbae had never struck Jiyong has the construction type, and while he played sports he had never pictured him as sticking with that; he was too… artistic.

The rabbit hole he had dropped down into included information on how they changed, and this appealed to the slightly more scientific part of Jiyong’s mind. He read through it all, the heat coming off of Youngbae’s body making a lot more sense now, and then…

Well, then he stumbled onto a page on an otherwise very respectable and reliable site that was just titled _Romance._

Jiyong had held a breath as he stared at the title, not wanting to know but also, well, it’s just a website.

_Harsh light, loud sounds…_

Jiyong wakes up at 10am, turning over to groan and shove his face into his pillow. He cracks an eye open, checks the time, mentally calculates whether or not the moon would be obscured enough for Youngbae to be human again, and then reaches out for his phone anyway. He had been wrong in his thoughts from the night before, before Youngbae got there for the party, about the moon becoming full tonight instead of late, late the night before.

That annoyed him, almost as much as waking up or having to wait for Youngbae to wake up.

He gets a message back at noon; Youngbae was tired, starving, was going to shower but then he could—But Jiyong calls him instead, says he’s bringing him over some food and stays on the phone as he scrambles around his apartment for keys and money, asking Youngbae how he slept and exactly what kind of food he wanted.

He knows he sounds a little manic by the way Youngbae seems to slow down, talking a little more sleep rough, a little more slow; like he’s lying naked in bed with an arm up behind his head. Jiyong thinks that’s terribly unfair because that’s a sight he would quite like to see, but it also reminds him that he’s panicking about possibly nothing (but the _Romance_ section had _said_ ), so he slows down a little as he goes to leave the building.

“I’ll be there in like… 15.” He says, which is wildly inaccurate because he has to pick up food for them both, but Youngbae is still in bed so he likely won’t care.

Jiyong has been to Youngbae’s apartment exactly once, and he had not gone inside the building. It was a small building, but from what Jiyong had gathered, Youngbae either lived alone or shared with someone who was mostly out of town. Jiyong thinks, now, that it must be someone from his _family_ , and he can’t imagine they would be there today. Youngbae hadn’t seemed worried about him coming to see him at all, so he can only assume there is no one else there. When he rings the doorbell, 45 minutes after leaving his own apartment and holding two bags of food (at least 1 too many), he starts to rethink that.

“There you are.” Youngbae says as he opens the door, smile warm and big, chest currently shirtless, hair damp. Jiyong’s eyes travel in that direction before landing on his face again.

“I didn’t get lost.” He says, like that had been a potential worry. Youngbae laughs and shakes his head, taking the bags from Jiyong curiously and stepping back to let him in.

It’s nothing _special_ , Jiyong thinks, but it’s definitely a nicer place than his own apartment. Open and a little airy, it seems to fit Youngbae perfectly, and the windows just beyond the entrance frame Youngbae nicely in soft light. He’s off to put the food on a table, though, Jiyong realizes mid-daydream, so he slips his shoes off more quickly and follows him into the eating area.

“Did you buy the whole store?” Youngbae is saying as Jiyong makes it out there, and he wrinkles his nose in response.

“Well, you said you were _hungry_ , I couldn’t tell if you meant like, the most hungry you had ever been, or just kind of hungry so…”

Youngbae grins at him, and Jiyong can see behind the warmth of his cheeks and the light in his eyes that Youngbae is _tired._ “Well, I’ll put a dent in it for sure, won’t let it go to waste.” He says, and Jiyong can’t help but to smile back as he sits down across from him. “Did you get any sleep last night?” Youngbae asks as Jiyong settles.

He blinks, hadn’t really been expecting the question, but then (they can smell it, can’t they?). “Ah, a little. I was up late researching.” He waves a hand like it’s no big deal, but Youngbae shakes his head, handing Jiyong a spoon as he does so.

“I thought you’d already set your telescopes and things. You didn’t have to do anything else for your project?” He asks, and Jiyong blinks, confused only because that’s not what he had been researching.

“Oh, ah, no, I just have to finish typing _that._ No, this was… Ah, I had a thought and couldn’t get rid of it.”

Youngbae tilts his head to look at him, considering that for a moment. Clearly, and Jiyong knew this because he was bad at evading anything after he had missed sleep, he looked like he was holding something back.

“What were you looking up?” He asks, and Jiyong had been expecting it, so he speaks around a mouthful of chips he had shoved in in the hopes of _not_ having to speak.

“Werewolves.”

Youngbae is quiet at that, but he doesn’t stop eating, a sandwich thick with roast beef in his hands. The silence lasts only an exaggerated moment before Youngbae swallows and nods. “What was the thought?” He asks, prompting, and Jiyong blushes softly.

“Ah, that you might be one?” It shouldn’t be a question, but that’s how it comes out, his smaller, turkey sandwich still untouched.

Youngbae pauses at that, and Jiyong watches him blink once, twice, before he shakes his head and his lips part to speak. “Might?” He asks, like that’s the only part he can’t believe out of the whole of it.

Jiyong opens his mouth to defend himself, then realizes that that wasn’t a denial it was just confusion. “Yes, because of how hot you were, are, I mean _temperature_ obviously, don’t smirk like that.” He says, getting a little flustered. “and I was a little tipsy and maybe a little mad at you for not telling me, so I looked it up to see if you were.” He says, almost a little defensive at the end, but not much, deflating a little after and picking up his sandwich for a bite.

Youngbae is smiling though, fond, and Jiyong can see it from his slightly defensive hunch. “Ah, Jiyong, I’m sorry, I thought you knew.” He says, unconcerned, and soft, and very sweet. He wasn’t worried, Jiyong realizes, that Jiyong might not want him anymore and that…

There are butterflies in his stomach, he realizes, something soft and odd and comforting about that last thought. “Well how would I?” he asks, not near as defensive sounding as the words try to be. “I’ve only known you a _month_ and you haven’t said anything.” He says, a little pouty now. It’s not 100% true; Youngbae had said things off and on that would lead anyone to believe that he thought Jiyong just _knew._

Youngbae makes a soft sound, putting the last bit of his sandwich down and reaching across the table to touch Jiyong’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” He says, and Jiyong can see that he means it. “It was very public when I started going here, my parents, the _family_ , it was all over the papers. But…” and Youngbae’s smile is soft and fond, “You don’t read the papers, the news.” He says, shaking his head, “And you wouldn’t have noticed. Ah, Jiyongah.” He says, and Jiyong goes a touch pink at that, looking down a little but not moving out of Youngbae’s touch.

“You have to tell me things, you know that.” Jiyong says with a soft pout, looking for this reaction because… because it means that Youngbae truly likes him, truly… “I was very mad at you last night.” He says, which is not exactly true, but it has the desired effect.

Youngbae tsks and stands, coming around the table to kneel in front of Jiyong, urging him with gentle hands to turn and face him so he can set his hands on his thighs. “I’m sorry, Jiyong. I wasn’t hiding it from you, I wasn’t hiding anything from you.” He says.

Jiyong is quiet a moment, watching him. He wants to ask a little more, push a little, but he isn’t sure what he wants (a confirmation, that one section had _said_ ).  “I know, Youngbae.” He says, soft, “I should have known.” But Youngbae shakes his head.

“No, see, the thing is, if you didn’t know then you don’t know what it means, dating me.” Youngbae says, earnest, watching Jiyong’s face. It’s got something more to it, and maybe now… Youngbae shifts and takes Jiyong’s hands. “You found it, yeah? Something online about _mates_?” He asks, a little smile on his lips, teasing almost.

“Don’t tease me, Bae.” He says, playing up the pout just a little.

Youngbae smiles at him, squeezing his hands. “That’s why I stopped you in the Commons a month ago, Jiyong, because I had found you, recognized you.” He says, easy like he’s not declaring his never-ending and undying love for Jiyong only a month after meeting him. “You’re my soulmate, Jiyongah.” He says, and Jiyong just sits there staring at him a moment, almost lost for words but...

“You’re ridiculous.” He says, before leaning down to kiss him, feeling the smile on Youngbae’s lips. “Get off the floor and eat, I read about _that_ too.” He says, commanding. “You have to eat up.”

Youngbae laughs softly, pleased though. He stands up without too much fuss, though he steals another kiss before he lets go of Jiyong’s hands. “You’re right.” He says, sitting back down at his plate. He finishes off the sandwich and then grabs another from the pile Jiyong had haphazardly chosen for them. “Now that it’s like, out in the open…” Youngbae starts, hopeful sounding, and Jiyong makes an amused sound, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“You’re gross, Youngbae.” He says, delicately nibbling on his sandwich. “But maybe I’ll come over after the moon ends and be extremely doting.” He says, innocent. “You’ll be all tired and hungry, won’t you?” he asks, like he doesn’t mean something a little naughtier.

Youngbae’s eyes brighten a little, and he finishes off his second sandwich. “Feeling a little tired and hungry right now.” He says, leading, and Jiyong laughs, shaking his head.

“I’ll stay until night, but you’re getting nothing more until you can _last_ the night.” He says, grin sly, “I’m not going home after _that._ ” He says, almost scandalized.

Youngbae snorts and shakes his head. “Alright, nothing naughty today.” He says, reaching over to finish Jiyong’s sandwich.

Jiyong watches him, easily allowing it. He can do that, and then he can go home and spend the evening watching the night sky. It’s a win-win situation, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed. I'll never stop with the werewolf thing, don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is either very sadly finished already or like I will eventually finish it but.. I need to post something during all of /this/ and I wanted more werewolves before I got back to my dragons...


End file.
